In process automation, systems are known which are subdivided into individual task modules. The adjacent task modules in a process chain are controlled directly by a superordinate system. In addition, there exist approaches which create a virtual image of a production plant from static construction data. For example, not only the individual devices but also the connections, pipelines, and wirings between these devices are stored in this virtual image. This makes the virtual image navigable. At any given device, via the connections directly attached thereto and the properties thereof, it is possible to reach other devices indirectly.
Production plants in process industry are implemented in a complex, monolithic manner. As early as the planning phase, each component is selected and dimensioned in accordance with the established requirements. Subsequently, the individual components are for example fixedly interconnected via pipelines. The production plant thus implements a process control for a precisely defined production capacity. The production plant scales poorly, and so it is often impossible to produce smaller amounts than or different substances from the originally planned substance in the same production plant economically. In process control, material flows are generally fixedly defined by the pipework of the plant and are unidirectional in terms of the process. Thus, a filter has a functional direction determined by its construction, or a boiler has a maximum heating power which cannot be exceeded. This has to be taken into account in the planning and configurations, as in conventional monolithic planning. However, this information is static, and the correspondence with the actual construction has to be intricately monitored.
In the current related art, no process-flow-dependent, task-orientated communication takes place. This has the drawback that a superordinate system has to direct the entirety of the coordination of and possess the entire knowledge about the plant.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,942,785 B2 relates to a system for automated treatment of fluids, comprising process modules which can be strung together and are replaceable. A superordinate control system connected to a data bus can automatically procure all essential information concerning the construction of the system, including the fluid bus connections between the individual process modules, and can, based on this information, for example, visualize the construction of the system, automatically detect construction errors, and control the process flow in the system.
US 2015/0301522 A1 relates to a production plant for producing a chemical and/or pharmaceutical product. A superordinate control and/or regulation device is set up to automatically query information from process sub-modules connected to the communications network.